Taylor Swift's Reputation Stadium Tour
Taylor Swift's Reputation Stadium Tour is the upcoming fifth concert tour by Taylor Swift in support of her sixth album, reputation. It starts on May 8, 2018 in Glendale, Arizona and ends on November 21, 2018 in Japan, Asia. The opening acts are Camila Cabello and Charli XCX. Ticket Sales Billboard predicted that the tour is going to gross between $390 million to $510 million making it highest grossing tour of all time. Already as of December 13, 2017, the ticket sales already crossed $180 million. Tour Updates *November 13, 2017: Taylor Swift partners with Ticketmaster's Verified Fan for selling tickets and announced the first round of dates. *December 3, 2017: Oceania's tour dates was announced *January 2018: Swift went on to add second dates in Santa Clara, Landover, Philadelphia, Minneapolis and Arlington and third dates in East Rutherford and Foxborough, totalling 40 shows for North America. *March 1, 2018: Swift announced that Camila Cabello and Charli XCX are going to be the opening acts for the tour. *May 8, 2018: Swift announced 2 shows in Tokyo, Japan, with Charli XCX as the opening act. Setlist This setlist was played on the Arizona show, on May 8, 2018. This does not apply for all shows. # "...Ready for it?" # "I Did Something Bad" # "Gorgeous" # "Style" / "Love Story" / "You Belong with Me" # "Look What You Made Me Do" # "End Game" # "King Of My Heart" # "Delicate" # "Shake It Off" # "Dancing With Our Hands Tied" # "All Too Well" # "Blank Space" # "Dress" # "Bad Blood" / "Should've Said No" # "Don't Blame Me" # "Long Live" / "New Year's Day" # "Getaway Car" # "Call It What You Want" # "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" / "This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things" Surprise songs The following songs are played in place of "All Too Well": * During the first show in Santa Clara, "Wildest Dreams". * During the second show in Santa Clara, "The Best Day". * During the first show in Pasadena, "Red". * During the show in Seattle, "Holy Ground". * During the show in Denver, "Teardrops on My Guitar". * During the first show in Chicago, "Our Song". * During the second show in Chicago, "22". * During the first show in Manchester, "I Knew You Were Trouble". * During the second show in Manchester, "I Don't Wanna Live Forever". * During the first show in Dublin, "Mean". * During the second show in Dublin, "How You Get The Girl". * During the first show in London, "So It Goes...". * During the second show in London, "Fifteen". * During the show in Louisville, "Mine". * During the show in Columbus, "Sparks Fly". * During the first show in Landover, "State of Grace". * During the second show in Landover, "Haunted". * During the first show in Philadelphia, "Never Grow Up". * During the second show in Philadelphia, "Treacherous". * During the show in Cleveland, "Babe". * During the first show in East Rutherford, "Welcome to New York". * During the second show in East Rutherford, "Fearless". * During the third show in East Rutherford, "Enchanted". * During the first show in Foxborough, "22". * During the second show in Foxborough, "Change". * During the third show in Foxborough, "Ours". * During the first show in Toronto, "Out of the Woods". * During the second show in Toronto, "Come Back... Be Here". * During the show in Pittsburgh, "A Place in This World". * During the first show in Atlanta, "This Love". * During the second show in Atlanta, "The Lucky One". * During the show in Tampa, "Invisible". * During the show in Miami Gardens, "Breathe". * During the show in Nashville, "Better Man". * During the show in Detroit, "Jump Then Fall". * During the first show in Minneapolis, "Begin Again". * During the second show in Minneapolis, "Tied Together with a Smile". * During the show in Kansas City, "The Story of Us". * During the show in Indianapolis, "Forever & Always". * During the show in St. Louis, "Hey Stephen". * During the show in New Orleans, "Speak Now". * During the show in Houston, "Wonderland". * During the first show in Arlington, "White Horse". * During the show in Perth, "I Knew You Were Trouble". * During the show in Melbourne, "I'm Only Me When I'm with You". * During the show in Sydney, "22". * During the show in Brisbane, "Starlight". * During the show in Auckland, "Out of the Woods". * During the first show in Tokyo, "I Know Places". * During the second show in Tokyo, "Wildest Dreams". Special Guests Swift surprised fans throughout the tour with special guests, performing a duet with them. * May 18, 2018 – Pasadena: "There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back" with Shawn Mendes. * May 19, 2018 – Pasadena: "My My My!" with Troye Sivan; "Hands to Myself" with Selena Gomez. * June 22, 2018 – London: "Slow Hands" with Niall Horan. * June 23, 2018 – London: "Angels" with Robbie Williams. * July 26, 2018 – Foxborough: "Curious" with Hayley Kiyoko. * August 4, 2018 – Toronto: "Summer of '69" with Bryan Adams. * August 25, 2018 – Nashville: "Tim McGraw" with Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. * October 5, 2018 – Arlington: "The Middle" with Maren Morris. * October 6, 2018 – Arlington: "Babe" with Sugarland. Notes #During the first show in Landover, Swift performed "So It Goes..." in place of "Dancing With Our Hands Tied". #During the second show in Philadelphia, Swift performed "Our Song" and "Wildest Dreams" a cappella after the levitating basket stage used during "Delicate" malfunctioned. #During the second show in East Rutherford, Swift performed "Clean" before the "Long Live" / "New Year's Day" medley. #During the shows in Seattle and Tokyo, Swift performed "Shake It Off" with Charli XCX only. #During the show in Perth, Swift performed "Shake It Off" alone. #During the shows in Melbourne, Sydney, Brisbane, and Auckland, Swift performed "Shake It Off" with Charli XCX and Georgia Nott of Broods. #During the show in Sydney, Swift did not perform "Dancing With Our Hands Tied" due to timing. Shows